vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rolento (Street Fighter)
|-|Street Fighter Alpha II-Street Fighter IV= |-|Street Fighter V= Summary Rolento F. Schugerg was initially as a boss in Final Fight, before becoming as a playable fighter in the Street Fighter series. He was a former member of the US military special forces unit before becoming a member of the Mad Gear Gang, which he left after his defeat. Due to his countless experiences in battle and war, he adopted the ambition to turn Metro City into a military utopia for the military man. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Rolento F. Schugerg Origin: Final Fight/Street Fighter Gender: Male Age: Above 30's Classification: Human, Military General, Mercenary, Former of the US military special forces and the Mad Gear Gang Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Uses explosive grenades Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Has fought evenly with Guy and suppressed Cody, has also clashed with Poison and Sodom) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Kept up with Guy and Sodom) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ (Traded blows with Guy) Durability: Small Town level+ (Withstood his own grenades, was scarred by Guy with a thrown shuriken and can take hits from a suppressed Cody) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with ranged weaponry. Standard Equipment: Formerly a brown staff, later uses a green baton, traps, knives, grenades, a steel cable and other military equipment. Intelligence: Above Average (Due to his past experiences, he is an expert in military weaponry, martial arts and training, also able to develop battle tactic and analyze the psychological condition of the warfare) Weaknesses: He is quite overconfident, none notable otherwise. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Patriot Circle:' Rolento steps forward and twirls his club up to three times in front of the opponent, Rolento can swing his batan motion many times in a row and in different angles each time, with the last one being an "uppercut"-like swing which knocks downs the opponent. *'Stinger:' Rolento leaps vertically upwards with a knife in hand, he then performs a quick backwards somersault and tosses the single knife before landing. *'Mekong Delta:' Rolento performs a simple backflip, which can be followed by three possible actions. **'Attack:' Rolento rolls into a ball and moves forward, this can also hit the opponent, **'Air-Raid:' Rolento rolls backwards, then launches himself forward into the air and swings his club downward as the jump arcs back down. **'Escape:' Rolento jumps backwards, away from the opponent, Rolento is also able to jump forward from a wall and attack the opponent. *'Mine Sweeper:' Rolento rolls backwards while dropping grenades. Since these grenades will explode almost immediately, he will juggle the opponent towards one explosion to another. *'Steel Rain:' Rolento balances his knives on the end of his club, then flicks the club to throw them in the air and off the screen. Less than a second later, the knives will reappear and fall to earth wherever the opponent happens to be. Patriot Sweeper: Rolento hunches forward with a sadistic smile while pointing his staff towards his opponent. He then proceeds to perform his Patriot Circle, then performs the full cycle of the move with the third part hitting only once but launching the opponent a short distance upwards. Rolento then jumps up very high and throws his staff off; he smiles menacingly at the "camera" as he pulls off and throws a handful of grenades downwards. As the opponent falls, the grenades glow and detonate simultaneously on the opponent. Take No Prisoners: Rolento pulls the tripwire out of the ground, and after connecting he momentarily puts the opponent off balance before tightening around their neck. The opponent is seen clutching at the wire as Rolento jumps up and pulls the wire over a hook, hanging the opponent by the neck before they fall abruptly to the ground. Gallery File:Rolento_F_Schugurg_(FF2).png|Final Fight 2 Rolento. File:Rolento-ultra-street-fighter-iv.png|Ultra Street Fighter IV Rolento. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Street Fighter Category:Playable Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Staff Users Category:Baton Users Category:Trap Users Category:Knife Users Category:Final Fight Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Criminals Category:Honorable Characters Category:Tier 7